Minus Five
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: "Aku tidak mau memiliki pacar yang tingginya lima senti di bawahku! Itu memalukan!" /"Sekarang tinggiku jauh diatasmu, aku populer, tampan, dan nilaiku sempurna. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" /Perjuangan Naruto untuk seorang Haruno Sakura /::Sky & Blossom::


.

Aku sangat yakin dan percaya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria yang ditakdirkan untukku.

Kami sama-sama pintar, sama-sama rupawan, dan sama-sama berkelas. Semua persamaan itu seperti rumus Trigonometri yang berakhir dengan hasil aku dan dia.

Hingga pembawa masalah itu datang. Dengan sok tahu mengatakan rasa cinta padaku, berkata bahwa dia akan melindungiku dan memberikan aku anak-anak yang lucu di masa depan. Oh, ayolah! Aku bahkan belum menamatkan sekolah dasar saat itu!

Pembawa masalah, Namikaze Naruto. Si tuan-sok-tampan yang yakin bahwa dirinya adalah magnet wanita.

Jika itu benar, maka aku bukanlah salah satu dari para wanita itu!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: It's Mine**

**Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. NaruSaku 'Sky & Blossom'. Prekuel 'The Protector'. Sakura's Pov.**

**Perhatian! Diharapkan sebelum membaca fic ini, terlebih dahulu membaca fic 'The Protector' karena cerita masih saling berhubungan.**

**.**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Minus Five::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**~Sky and Blossom~**

.

.

.

Saat duduk di kelas lima SD Enma, aku sekelas dengan seorang lelaki tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah idola semua kaum hawa di sekolah. Sempurna dan cool. Aku langsung jatuh hati saat itu.

Lalu, si pembawa masalah itu juga sekelas denganku. Orang paling bodoh dan paling pendek di kelas. Aku benci padanya karena hampir setiap hari ia mengganggu dan menantang Sasuke dengan gaya yang konyol.

Dan awal ceritaku ini, dimulai saat jam sekolah berakhir di awal bulan Februari.

"Sakura-chan!"

Lihat? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya dan dia sudah lancang memanggil namaku dengan sok akrab.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, ketus.

"Mau pacaran denganku, tidak?" ia memberiku sebuah cengiran lebar.

Mataku melotot tajam. Dia ini gila atau terlalu polos, sih? Semua orang di sekolah juga tahu kalau aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki pacar yang tingginya lima senti di bawahku! Itu memalukan!" aku langsung beranjak pergi seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Dasar tidak tahu diri! Aku juga ingin mencari pacar yang seimbang untukku!

Tentunya hal itu belum berakhir. Karena saat di bangku SMP, kami kembali satu sekolah dan sekelas.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah lebih tinggi dua senti darimu. Jadi, mau pacaran denganku?" dia masih belum menyerah. Aku memutar bola mata dengan jengah.

"Tidak! Nilaimu masih jauh berada di bawahku! Aku tidak mau punya pacar yang bodoh!"

Dia hanya tersenyum.

Ada apa dengan otak si Namikaze itu, sih?

.

.

.

Sepanjang tahun-tahunku di SMP, aku selalu dihantui oleh sosok pirang Namikaze Naruto. Lelaki itu tidak berhenti mengajakku pacaran, berkeliaran di sekitarku, dan membanjiri rumahku dengan berbagai hadiah. Orangtuaku sepertinya menyukainya karena mereka terus membujukku agar menerima Naruto. Tapi aku tidak. Aku masih tidak suka pada tingkah konyolnya. Dan lagi, hanya Sasuke yang ada di hatiku. Bukan dia.

Ditahun ketigaku di SMP, aku kembali menyatakan perasaan sukaku pada Sasuke untuk yang ke-ratusan kalinya. Dan seperti biasanya ia menolak dengan begitu dingin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku Sasuke-kun?" aku tidak lagi bisa menahan kebingungan ini. Padahal, menurutku kami adalah pasangan yang sempurna.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang terluka. "Aku mencintai orang lain yang tidak mencintaiku."

Aku menahan rasa kecewa yang mendalam. Apa orang yang Sasuke sukai itu idiot? Menyia-nyiakan pria se-sempurna ini merupakan suatu hal yang merugikan, padahal hampir lima tahun ini aku selalu mengejar dan menyatakan rasa suka-ku padanya.

Dan dugaanku benar. Orang yang Sasuke sukai itu benar-benar idiot!

Keesokan harinya aku baru menyadari kalau Sasuke selalu memperhatikan seorang gadis. Ya, gadis yang kelewat dungu itu. Hyuuga Hinata. Ia gadis biasa dan sederhana yang menggilai Naruto. Tentu saja itu hal yang sulit dipercaya. Semua orang menyukai Sasuke dan dia malah melirik Naruto?

Aku meringis dalam hati. Benar-benar cinta yang konyol.

.

.

.

Beranjak remaja, aku masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. Aku masih terus berusaha membuatnya melihat kearahku dengan masuk di SMA yang sama dengannya, Kaijou High School. Sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk para calon pebisnis profesional. Di masa inilah keberadaan Naruto seakan lenyap dari hidupku. Dia menjauhiku setelah kelulusan dan memilih masuk SMA Hoshigaoka yang lebih menonjol dalam bidang olahraga. Aku tahu dia sangat menyukai basket, tapi kenapa dia tidak berusaha mengejarku lagi?

Tidak. Bukannya aku merasa kehilangan. Aku tidak akan merasa kesepian! Aku hanya... heran. Ya, hanya itu. Semua tindakannya menunjukan kalau ia bukan orang yang gigih!

Memasuki tahun pertama di SMA terasa agak membosankan. Setiap hari yang kukerjakan hanya belajar, mengurus keuangan OSIS, dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang semakin dingin dan sulit dijangkau. Aku tahu perubahan itu disebabkan oleh Hyuuga Hinata yang memilih sekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Naruto. Kurasa Sasuke merasa cemburu dan tersaingi.

Suatu pagi, aku mendapati kelasku heboh dengan jeritan-jeritan histeris para gadis yang sedang bergosip. Karena penasaran, aku mendekati mereka dan berusaha mencari tahu.

"Tayuya, ada apa?"

"Coba lihat siapa atlet emas Hoshigaoka yang berhasil memenangkan kejuaran basket Nasional tahun ini," Tayuya memperlihatkanku sebuah majalah olahraga yang sepertinya baru terbit kemarin. Mataku menyusuri jari telunjuk Tayuya yang mengarah pada sebuah foto.

"Dia putra tunggal Walikota Namikaze! Kyaaaaa, tampan!"

Aku tercengang melihatnya. Dadaku berdesir panas.

"Na-Naruto..." bisikku parau.

"Dia sangat keren dan muscle!" teriak Shion yang ikut menatap majalah miliknya dengan wajah merona.

"Iya, dan kudengar lagi saat ini ia menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS SMA Hoshigaoka, lho!" Tayuya menimpali.

"Dan nilai ujian akhir semesternya sempurna! Bayangkan nilai A plus!"

Aku masih tidak percaya. Ini pasti ulah Naruto! Ia pasti menyuap para guru dengan kekayaan orang tuanya! Ya, itu pasti!

.

.

.

Tanteku, Tsunade Senju merupakan kepala sekolah Hoshigaoka. Hal itu membuat akses masuk ke sana menjadi lebih mudah dan gampang. Dan aku memanfaatkannya untuk mencari tahu mengenai Naruto. Sore itu, setelah les-ku berakhir aku segera menuju SMA Hoshigaoka untuk menemui tanteku itu.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Tsunade menekuk keningnya dengan heran. "Perbuatan curang? Penyuapan? Kau pikir sekolah yang aku kepalai ini sekolah macam apa?"

Aku masih berusaha meyakinkannya. "Tsunade-Baasan, aku sangat yakin hal itu pasti terjadi! Naruto sangat bodoh dan tidak akan mungkin bisa mendapat nilai begitu jika bukan karena ada kecurangan pada pihak dewan guru."

"Sakura, dengarkan aku," tanteku itu menatapku dengan serius. "Kau tidak bisa menuduh tanpa bukti. Lagipula jika yang kau maksud disini adalah Naruto, kau mungkin salah dalam menilai jalan pikirannya."

"Maksud Baasan?"

"Jika kau ingin tahu, cobalah pergi ke perpustakaan. Ada di lantai dua gedung Utara sekolah."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor ini dengan santai. Jam pulang sudah lama berlalu dan sepertinya semua orang yang mengikuti klub telah menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Jadi, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan bertemu murid lain dan ditanyai macam-macam.

Saat akhirnya sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka sedikit, langkahku terhenti penuh keraguan. Aku merasa... tidak siap.

Aku memfokuskan kedua mataku untuk melihat ke dalam dari celah pintu yang ada. Di sana ada sosok Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam basket Hoshigaoka dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku pada meja di depannya. Keringat terlihat membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Keningnya berkerut mencerna setiap kata yang ada dalam buku itu.

Aku... terpana.

Saat SMP, dia belum pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki ke dalam perpustakaan. Tapi kini, dia benar-benar berubah dan terlihat... bersinar.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Ini sudah gelap. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan beristirahat. Latihan klub tadi pasti membuat tubuhmu lelah, kan?" Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek mendekati Naruto seraya berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya dia Pustakawati disini.

"Sebentar lagi Sizune-san, materinya masih harus kupahami. Jika tidak cepat, nilai ulangan semesterku akan jatuh nantinya," Naruto menanggapi dengan masih memusatkan konsentrasi pada bukunya.

"Dasar! Seingatku saat SMP kau terlihat cuek dengan semua nilai-nilaimu. Kenapa sekarang jadi khawatir?"

Aku melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah wanita itu. Samar-samar rona merah terlihat menghiasi pipinya. "Karena gadis yang kucintai itu ingin memiliki pacar yang pintar. Karena itu aku sedang berusaha."

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya. Dengan perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku ke atas lalu mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, menahan air mata. "Tidak. Aku... sama sekali tidak terharu..."

"Kalau begitu berusahalah!" suara wanita itu terdengar ceria dan Naruto kembali menanggapi dengan seruan 'Yosh' yang penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Rasanya aku jadi lebih ceroboh dan linglung. Melamun seraya menatap langit menjadi hobi baruku. Dan setiap hal itu kulakukan, kumpulan awan yang membentuk wajah si bodoh itu terlihat terus bergerak melewatiku di atas sana.

Kehadiran Sasuke menjadi biasa-biasa saja. Dan entah bagaimana aku nekat menandatangani kontrak pemutusan kerja sebagai ketua Sasuke Fans Club. Hal ini membuatku bingung dan depresi. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan memberatkan batinku.

Pulang sekolah, sesuatu hal membuat beban pikiranku bertambah buruk. Si bodoh itu menungguku di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Sekarang tinggiku jauh diatasmu, aku populer, tampan, dan nilaiku sempurna. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Air mataku mendesak keluar. Aku merasa wajahku terasa begitu panas membara. Dadaku berdesir marah. Sekarang ini aku merasa menjadi orang yang sungguh jahat dan kejam padanya. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya menderita dengan mengubah seluruh sifat dan hal-hal yang disukainya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti orang lain. Karena aku sendiri tidak sempurna dan lemah.

"Maaf..." ini pertama kalinya aku menolak pengakuan cintanya dengan kata maaf. "Aku... tidak bisa."

.

.

.

Dia seakan menghilang lagi dari hidupku, membuat perasaanku seperti terserang hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Dalam beberapa bulan ini aku terserang flu beberapa kali. Terkadang pusing lalu mual dan demam. Aku tidak mengerti dengan kondisi tubuhku sendiri. Padahal aku sangat yakin bahwa tubuhku telah menerima semua zat dan vitamin bergizi yang dibutuhkan.

Akhirnya aku hidup seperti zombie dalam dua tahun terakhir. Pada tahun ketigaku di Kaijou aku mulai mencoba mengubah kebiasaan. Berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temanku, ke salon, kencan dengan sembarang cowok, dan menjadi gadis yang populer.

Suatu waktu aku melihat sosok Naruto bersama seorang gadis berambut merah. Mereka kelihatan akrab dan sepertinya sangat serasi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sekuat-kuatnya. Ini bukan urusanku. Sama sekali bukan.

Dan kejadian itu terus terulang setiap harinya. Aku selalu melihat sosok Naruto bersama gadis-gadis berbeda. Saling tertawa dan bergandengan.

Sekali lagi aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku.

Aku. Tidak. Mencintainya.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki ruang kelas pagi itu, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan gosip teman-temanku yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto menerima ajakan kencan dari semua perempuan yang mengajaknya, entah mengapa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera mengajaknya!" Shion tampak antusias.

"Aku juga!" dan Tayuya-pun sama.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan wajah tertunduk. Setidaknya, aku harus mengatakan pada si bodoh itu bahwa kelakuannya justru akan membuat banyak perempuan patah hati.

Mungkin, aku bisa membohongi perasaanku saat ini. Aku memberitahunya bukan karena cinta dan peduli padanya. Tapi, hanya karena kelakuannya yang akan membuat teman-teman perempuanku tersakiti.

Kencan dan berpacaran tanpa cinta. Itu sama konyolnya.

.

.

.

Sore itu aku mengelilingi tempat-tempat yang sering ia kunjungi untuk kencan. Setelah dua jam mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan Naruto bersama sosok gadis berambut indigo di sebuah toko es krim.

Aku mengamati dengan lebih teliti. Tidak mungkin. Gadis itu... Hyuuga Hinata?

Dan entah bagaimana, rasa cemburu membakar tubuhku sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari biasanya.

"Naruto!" aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang bergaung menyeramkan. Aku tahu, sosokku pasti terlihat sangat buruk di depannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, entah mengapa aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Siapa dia?" aku menunjuk Hinata dengan kasar. Berpura-pura tidak mengenali gadis yang kutahu merupakan perempuan yang sangat dicintai Sasuke, cinta pertamaku.

"Teman sekelasku," Naruto menjawab seraya melempar senyum cemerlangnya padaku. Apa-apaan reaksinya itu? Apa dia senang pada keadaanku yang terbakar kemarahan akibat cemburu padanya?

"Kau tahu kalau dia menyukaimu dan berusaha menarik perhatianmu, kan? Kenapa tidak langsung tolak saja!" aku berkata tanpa sempat memilah-milah kata yang kulontarkan. Aku tahu kata-kata itu pasti menyakitkan Hinata. Tapi, aku yang berada disini lebih merasa tersakiti beberapa tahun terakhir.

Pikiranku kacau dan mulutku semakin tidak terkontrol. Tanpa sadar aku malah mengatakan. "Aku, kan pacarmu!"

Dia tampak tenang, seakan tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Aku kecewa. Kecewa pada reaksinya yang dingin seperti itu. Saat menatap wajah Hinata, gadis itu tampak pucat dan akan segera meneteskan air mata. Hatiku bergetar. Dia pasti merasa sangat sakit hati.

"Karena sikapmu yang santai inilah, banyak gadis-gadis bodoh dan jelek yang mengira kau membalas perasaan mereka!" aku berusaha mencegah mulutku yang tidak menurut itu dengan menggigit lidah, tapi entah mengapa kata-kata kejam itu semakin banyak terlontar dari mulutku. "Dan kau, seharusnya menyadari sikap dungu pacarku ini! Kulihat walau jelek, kau terlihat cukup cerdas dan berwibawa."

Aku juga tidak tahan untuk tidak segera meneteskan air mata. Seseorang, tolonglah hentikan kelakuanku ini!

**Braakk!**

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Haruno!"

Aku terkejut. Sasuke datang di saat yang tepat. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tulus melihat dirinya. Aku tahu dia pasti akan datang untuk Hinata.

"Kalau kau berani mengatai pacarku sebagai gadis jelek yang merebut pacar 'idiot'mu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mencabut jabatan Sekretaris OSIS milikmu! Atau lebih buruk, mengeluarkanmu dari SMA Kaijou!"

Aku berniat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memotong kata-kataku.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun..."

"Cepat pergi sana!"

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal. Aku, kan hanya ingin menjelaskan kalau aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengatai Hinata karena dia memang gadis yang baik dan polos. Tanpa sadar, aku menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya pergi. Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata dengan membiarkan dia menyadari cinta Sasuke yang tulus padanya.

"Sakura..."

Ah, aku baru tersadar siapa sosok yang sedang kuseret saat ini.

"Maafkan aku," aku buru-buru melepaskannya setelah kami berjalan cukup jauh dari toko es krim itu. "Aku hanya ingin membantu Sasuke mendapatkan Hinata," aku buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Ohh..." Naruto hanya merespon dengan datar. Aku sendiri tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

Pandanganku terarah pada sosoknya yang semakin dewasa. Benar kata teman-temanku. Dia keren dan sangat bercahaya. Tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya tampan. Mungkin, bukan Hinata yang bodoh karena pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi justru aku yang telah menolak lelaki sebaik dan setulus ini. Ya, akulah orang bodoh dalam kisah cintaku sendiri.

"Sakura..." aku menatapnya dengan ragu. Dia memanggilku dengan suara yang terdengar sangat kecewa. "Apakah... sama sekali tidak ada ruang untukku?"

Tubuhku beku seakan terkurung dalam lapisan es tebal. Dia tidak tahu. Ruang di hatiku sekarang dipenuhi oleh sosoknya yang konyol dan ceria bersamaan dengan sosok Sasuke yang memburam dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa aku masih belum pantas mendapatkanmu?" dia masih terus menanyaiku.

"..."

"Apa aku masih kurang sempurna untukmu?"

"..."

"Apa aku seburuk itu dalam pandanganmu?"

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa air mata justru mengalir di waktu yang tidak tepat. Di saat aku menatap bola matanya yang biru jernih, saat aku melihat ketulusannya, saat aku melihat bagaimana perjuangannya, aku... merasa istimewa.

"Naruto..." aku berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Takut apabila suaraku terdengar bergetar. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Bolehkah, aku menghentikan sandiwara dan kepura-puraan ini? Aku lelah menyangkali perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menderita lebih jauh lagi.

"Ya, aku selalu mencintaimu," dia berkata dengan sangat jujur dan tulus. Air mata terasa semakin banyak mengalir di wajahku. Aku pasti terlihat berantakan.

"Kenapa..." aku terisak saat bicara. "Kenapa... kau menyukai orang bodoh sepertiku?"

"Tidak tahu," dia hanya tersenyum lebar di depanku. "Aku hanya tahu kalau aku mencintaimu karena perasaanku mengatakan begitu."

Aku memeluknya dengan erat begitu saja. Semua beban yang menumpuk di pundakku seakan lenyap terganti dengan rasa aneh yang menggelitik perut dan dadaku. "Aku juga mencintaimu..." aku berbisik lembut padanya.

Kini, aku mengetahui apa dan mengapa cinta bisa muncul pada orang yang tak terduga.

Ya, karena cinta itu konyol dan membuat hal yang tidak mungkin, menjadi mungkin untuk terjadi.

**::Salam::**

**~Haruno Sakura~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::The End::**

**A/N: Bansai! Akhirnya fic NaruSaku ini selesai juga! Semoga bisa menghibur para NaruSaku Lovers, ya!**

**Oh ya, fic ini akan lebih bisa dimengerti kalau dibaca dulu sekuelnya yang 'The Protector' supaya tidak bingung ^^**

**~Sky & Blossom~**

**#See you in my next fic#**

**Review?**

**.**


End file.
